You are the music to my heart
by MangoMelodii
Summary: Namine Benett, is a girl who is in love with music. When she moves with her uncle in Twilight Town, she meets a boy who she has an instant connection with. Connected by their love for music, they fall in love :3
1. Preview 1

_The definition of music: an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color._

_And the definition of love: a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_These two go together beautifully, to create one of the best tones that ever existed._

"**Hey blonde girl, ya gonna help or not?" Naminé panicked and ran towards the boy with the dirty blonde hair. The two picked up the big crate and carried it towards a wooden door close by.**

**Naminé introduced herself after they had put down the heavy crate. She was panting, "I'm- Naminé, Naminé Bennett. And you are?" **

**The boy rested his hand on the crate, resulting in him leaning, "I'm Roxas."**

**There was a silence until the boy started walking away. Naminé stuttered, "See you later!" The only thing Roxas did was lift up his right arm, waving. **

**She leaned on the crate and thought to herself, "****He seems… Friendly..."**

_The best thing about Music, it can surprisingly move your heart, and you wouldn't even notice one bit._

**Naminé finished her song and she turned around, to find Roxas there. She had tears in her eyes, so did Roxas. She ran up and hugged him, crying into his warm chest.**

"**Roxas…"**

**He stroked her hair, "It's gonna be ok, I promise…" **

_You may think, how can music have that great impact? Well, you would be surprised of how many people it has brought together._

"**Roxas, I… I don't want to leave you." Naminé started to cry, while Roxas wiped her tears and gave a big smile, "You won't. I won't let you leave."**

**Without warning, the boy pressed his lips against the girl's forehead, and gave her a slight smile. "I love you."**

**Her eyes closed as she whispered, "I… Love you too…"**

_I guess I'll share with you, how music impacted me and my lover's life. Our story, as one and whole._

_You are the music of my heart, coming soon this fall…_

**A/N: Lol I know this preview is short, but I'll make a few more! Look out for this story, coming in the fall, Cause' I should be done with Sweet Kiss by time. Maybe Broken Sunset too, but probably not since I'll have so much to cover of the Final Fantasy game ( =_=) Anyways, Hope you look forward to it!**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SQUARE ENIX, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR OWNERS, AND CAST, AND WORKERS AND ETC.!**


	2. Preview 2

_There are many instruments in the world including the Piano, Violin, Guitar, Flute, and many more. But most people do not know that the heart would be included as an instrument as well…_

"**Roxas, I don't feel that way… about you." The brunette girl tugged her hair behind her ear, and then looked down with sad green emerald eyes. "I… I like someone else."**

**Roxas closed his eyes in pain, then opened them, with sadness in his eyes, "Who?"**

**The girl turned around, trying to hide her face away from Roxas, "Hayner. Hayner Raines."**

**Roxas' eyes widened, "Hayner?"**

_When you first learn an instrument, you have to practice and practice to get a good sound. And like many instruments, when the Heart is mastered, the wonderful tone called Love is created._

"**What? You want me to forget about Olette and just move on to you, huh?" Roxas yelled his eyes red from anger and pain.**

"**No… I didn't mean it like that; I just wanted you to know how I felt." Naminé came closer to Roxas but he just backed away.**

**Roxas walked passed Naminé speaking with a harsh voice, "Hate to break it to you, but I hate ugly and shallow girls like you."**

**Naminé started to shed tears, as she ran in the other direction, Sad and hurt."**

_However, when a fragile instrument is broken, it's hard to piece it back together…_

_You are the Music of my Heart… Coming soon._

**A/N: I couldn't resist, I had to make another trailer! LOL I actually can't wait to get started on this story (^_^) this is gonna be one of the last trailers before I make the actual thing, cause I may reveal too much ;9 **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARE ENIX, KINGDOM HEARTS CREATORS, AND YEAH! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	3. It all started with a melody

**A/N: This is just the first chapter, but thats all im releasing right now. I totally promise! lol More is coming out in the date of fall, i just wanted to get the first chapter over with, cause im so excited for this story lol (^_^)**

* * *

><p>I walked slowly towards the graveyard in silence. Lost in my thoughts, wandering with no expression on my face. I had my acoustic guitar in one hand, and a pink carnation bouquet in the other. My blue jeans and my simple short sleeved white blouse flowed in the Traverse Town wind with my platinum blonde hair tied up in a messy braid.<p>

My uncle gave me time to walk around a bit before we left. We were moving to a simple city, Twilight Town. Where there was always a endless sunset, as implied by the name. My uncle said that i would like it, The skies, the quiet, the people, everything. He lives in Twilight Town, with his fiancee. And because my aunt decided to give me away, my uncle took me in. I'm actually sort of grateful, since i pretty much hated that woman.

I finally made it to the graveyard, so i just went inside and took the path towards two certain gravestones. I stopped at my destination, and read the names:

_IN LOVING MEMORY OF_

_Aya Benett; 1974-1998 and Charles Benett; 1973-2005_

I gave a slight smile, and spoke to the gravestones as if they were right in front of me. "Hi Mom, Dad. I'm leaving today, to go to Twilight Town." I set the flowers in front of the gravestones, and put my guitar in the playing position. "I wont be seeing you guys like this for a while, but i promise to come back and visit. I just wanted to play you guys a song."

I took the guitar pick out of my pocket, and started to strum the strings on my guitar.

_"Thanks for all you've done_  
><em>I've missed you for so long<em>  
><em>I can't believe you're gone<em>  
><em>You still live in me<em>  
><em>I feel you in the wind<em>  
><em>You guide me constantly<em>

_I've never knew what it was to be alone, no_  
><em>Cause you were always there for me<em>  
><em>You were always there waiting<em>  
><em>And ill come home and I miss your face so<em>  
><em>Smiling down on me<em>  
><em>I close my eyes to see<em>

_And I know, you're a part of me_  
><em>And it's your song that sets me free<em>  
><em>I sing it while I feel I can't hold on<em>  
><em>I sing tonight cause it comforts me"<em>

I sighed and sat there for a while, thinking about my parents, before walking towards the exit of the graveyard where my uncle was waiting for me.

"Namine... That was a beautiful song."

I smiled, "Thanks. Is Everything ready?" My uncle nodded, "Yep!"

My uncle's name is Zack, Zack Fair. Zack is my mother's younger brother, so he's a close relative. He and I look somewhat hair is ebony black, and its very spiky and long. He has an eye color similar to mine, but it was more aqua colored than anything. His skin tone was sunkissed and perfect, compared to my pale complexion. Overall, he looks way younger than he actually is, which scared me a bit to think he's going to be my guardian from now on.

We walked to his black chevy silverado parked by the sidewalk and got in. I didnt have a lot of luggage with me, so it wasn't that difficult getting settled in. It was going to be a long 9-hour ride, so i brought a journal to draw in and my ipod classic. We strapped in and Zack started the car.

"So Namine, are you excited that you're going to a new school?"

"It sounds pretty cool. What kind of school is it?"

"It's an Arts school, since you love music, i thought it would be a great opportunity for ya."

I stared down at my hands for a second, asking Zack a question, "Did mom go to arts school?"

Zack was silent until after a minute or so, then he spoke, "Yea. Thats where she decided to become a singer, and that's what led her to meeting your dad."

I couldn't help but smile, I loved my parents so much, and i wanted to fulfill their dreams of music by becoming a musician myself. I love music, but not as much as my parents probably did.

"I cant wait until you meet Aerith." He said in an excited voice, obviously changing the subject. I could tell that bringing up my mom sort of made it awkward, but i just replied without questioning him.

"Isn't that the name of your Fiancee?"

"Yep. She's a keeper!"

I let out a small chuckle, "I'm excited to meet her too. Are you guys planning on having kids?"

Zack's face turned red, "Well- Uh- Not soon i -i dont think." He stuttered, when it came to topics like that, My uncle flusters like a little kid.

We both started laughing, but soon it turned into an awkward silence. Zack's phone started ringing, so he answered, while i just pulled out my ipod and stared out the window.

* * *

><p>"Nami. Hey Namine!"<p>

Zack shook my shoulder to wake me up. Who would have thought that i would sleep the whole 9 hours. I took a quick look otuside the window to find that there were many small orange colored buildings, and a sparkling twilight sky. He noticed that i was looking outside the window and smiled, "Here's Twilight Town."

It looked like a very comfortable city, that was pretty quaint and small. It sure beats Traverse town when it came for quiet and a light sky, since Traverse Town is always loud and a little dark.

Zack got out of the car, and opened the door for me. I managed to climbed out, and saw the house in front of the black silverado. It was a simple two story house, with a few windows and small gardens on the side. The color of the house contrasted the color of the twilight fairly well, making it a pretty sight.

Zack got my bags out of the car but i just shook my head and smiled. "Dont worry, i'll take them."

I took my bags and we both went inside, the inside equally as simple as the outside. Zack pointed his finger North from the entrance way, "Your room's upstairs, follow me."

I was actually a bit surprised, knowing my uncle and how eccentric he is, he lives a simple life such as this one.

"Hey Uncle, is there anything exciting to do here?"

Zack ruffled his hair, "Well, uh there are a few, but not many. I find myself going out of town when it comes to the exciting stuff." I nodded, "Ah. Now that makes sense!"

He gave a confused look, and kept on going up the stairs. We went to the left hallway, and came to the last room on the right. "For a small house, this place sure does have long hallways."

Zack laughed, "I know, i was pretty shocked when i first moved in but you'll get used to it."

He opened the door for me to reveal a pure white room. There was a big window on the side, and a huge closet on the other. I gave a accepting smile, "Wow, this looks beautiful!"

A female voice answered cheerily, "I knew you would like it."

I turned around quickly to find a woman of average height with porcelain colored skin. She had long, flowing milk chocolate colored hair tied up in a braid with a pink bow and eyes as green as a rainforest. The woman had an hourglass figure that was comfortably in a white and blue sundress, and she wore matching flip-flops. She was very attractive, and even though i didn't know her, i felt comfortable and at home around her.

She saw my curious eyes and gave a warm smile, "I'm Aerith. Nice to finally meet you, Namine."

I gulped, "Nice to meet you too, Aerith."

Zack gave a hardy laugh, "She's a doll isn't she, Nami?" Before i could answered, Aerith flustered and gave a shy reply, "Oh you!" I have to admit, i was amazed by her beauty, and i was shocked Uncle Zack could even get a woman like her.

Aerith's face tamed from red to her normal porcelain color. "We have to go shopping soon, Namine." She spoke with that warm smile still on her face. I smiled as well and nodded, "Totally. And thank you so much Aerith, for my room."

Aerith laughed, "Well it's not much, but it's probably better than what this guy here would of came up with." Zack gave a nervous chuckle and placed his right arm behind his head, "She's got a point."

I giggled and turned around towards the window. I walked over and opened the curtains to reveal the view of Twilight Town. It looked like a sunset-colored paradise, and so far I loved it.

The happy couple behind me whispered back and forth before quietly leaving. I was just hypnotized by the town in front of me to notice. I tore my gaze from my window and flopped down on my Queen-sized white bed. My thoughts wouldn't stop wandering, and soon i just drifted away into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Namine, are you ready?" Aerith called out in a kind tone. She was waiting down stairs as i brushed my shoulder length hair into a side ponytail, looking at my reflection. We were going to the market street today, a common outlet mall in Twilight town that many people went to. I wasnt that excited, but because this was the first place in Twilight town that i was going to, might as well look decent.<p>

I put down my small bristle brush and ran down the stairs. Aerith gave a smile as i came down the last step of the long stairs. "Shall we get going?" I gave a small nod, and followed after she walked out the door.

"What's marketstreet like?" I asked curiously.

"Well, It's a very long road of stores, and it has a lot of useful things. I love to go there all the time." She said using big hand gestures, I was jealous of how cute she looked explaining. Aerith was definetly someone i looked up to, other than my mother of course.

We were walking the way since Aerith said it was close by, and it would save gas. The walk was very nice, and the air felt nice and warm. It definetely was a short walk, since we were at the Marketplace in the blink of an eye.

"We've made it." Aerith clasped her hands together, "First, I'll look for a few fruits and vegetables. Namine, your free to roam around, but don't get lost okay?"

" Yes ma'am." I said. She gave a smile and patted my head sincerely, "Good girl." She went straight down the road, until she disappeared from my sight.

I sighed and walked around, the first place of Twilight Town that i've been. I gazed left and right, looking for something to interest me, then i heard a melody in my left ear. I stopped in place and turned around to find a boy sitting on the sidewalk, playing an acoustic guitar. He had dirty blonde hair, and striking blue eyes. His skin complexion was just like mine, except he was tanner, and his skin had somewhat of a glow to it. He was wearing a plain black tshirt with tan capri pants and his shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces.

The boy's guitar pick delicately strummed the strings, making a soft, and gentle sound. It was like he was placing feelings into the guitar, feelings of calm. The melody was like a water fall of sounds, coming together. I was breathless, and i couldn't help but to feel at ease. I didn't notice that i was staring at him until he looked up a me. I scattered and scrambled for words, "Your playing is, beautiful."

He gave a smile, "Does it make you want to, ya know, give a few?" He gestured towards his guitar case, that had a few dollar bills on the inside. I looked inside my pocket for my money pouch. I grabbed 10 dollars and put it in his guitar case.

He gave a charismatic smile, "Thanks."

I couldnt help but to blush and give a shy grin. "No problem." Something about him, just made my body feel hotter, i just tried to ignore it at the time. "I'll be right back." I told the boy. He didn't seem to care, but he nodded, as he began to keep playing. I dashed back towards Uncle's house, and entered in effortlessly with my key. I ran upstairs and grabbed my guitar from my white room. I ran back outside and locked the door behind me, pacing back to where the blonde boy was.

I found him, in the same place playing the same melody. I sat beside him and took out the acoustic guitar of my own. "Mind if i play with you?"

He gave an impressed smile, "Didn't know you played yourself. Sure, why not?" I put my guitar in the playing position, and motioned for him to play. He obeyed and started playing the melody from before, with the same calming effects. I listened to his melody once more, then i loosened my shoulders and started playing.

It was like i was listening to a peaceful lullaby, i couldn't help but close my eyes and listen to the tone created by both our guitars. It was so peaceful sounding, so delicate. It felt like my mom was singing one of her soft tunes in my ear to put me to sleep.

In sync, we both stopped our playing, and i looked up to find an audience that surrounded us, including Aerith. She gave a sincere smile towards me, and i smiled back. I looked at the boy, who was smiling also, not at me, but at someone in the crowd. There was too many people for me to find out who it was, but the look in his eyes, i knew it was someone close to him.

The people around us clapped and cheered. "That was beautiful, so entrancing." Many voices said around us. The boy finally looked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. "Thanks, blonde girl. I was able to raise a bunch of money today." I gave a look towards our guitar cases, and i noticed there was also money in my guitar case, not as much as the boy, but pretty good amount.

He got up without notice, and packed up his guitar swiftly. He walked away, soon dissapearing out of sight. I was happy that i got a chance to play with him, in fact, it made my day a lot better, like i was on cloud nine. I was dissapointed however that i didn't get to know the boy's name. It's a small town, so i was confident that i would be able to find him. In fact, the only thing that was on my mind, was finding him again.

**A/N: Well thats it! The song Namine sang was "In Loving Memory" by Alter Bridge. And if your wondering what the music 'the blonde boy' ;) and played, just listen to the original Hope's theme from Final Fantasy 13 lol If you liked it, wait till this fall and i'll be releasing more, so yeah thanks for reading!**

**DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, OR FINAL FANTASY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! :3**


End file.
